Zorak
"I was attacked by a bunch of stupid surface-dwellers!" - ''Zorak '''Zorak '''is an Agarthan and Second-In-Command (aka "The Chosen One") of the Men from within the Earth, serving under the Supreme Leader, Master Zun. He is next in line of succession to the leadership. Don Gerron portrays Zorak in the ''Diabolical Tales Series. Biography Before The Mission After Zong's 1952 failure with Plan 0 against the surface-dwellers, Zorak was tasked with devising a follow-up plan. What he came up with somehow involved tobacco, and Master Zun approved of what became known as Plan 1. Zorak frequently disagreed with Zerrath, the Third-In-Command, who he saw as constantly scheming to take power. He also opposed use of the Men from within the Earth's holy relic, the Sapphire of Agartha, as a weapon against the surface-dwellers. Zorak preferred highly-elaborate and destructive plans for the war against humanity. In December 1954, Zerg and his team failed to recover the Sapphire of Agartha and were killed on the surface by Agent Cooper. Only Zella survived. Plan 1, Phase One In July 1955, the Men from within the Earth returned to the surface with two teams: Zerrath and Zella led the effort to recover the Sapphire of Agartha from Agent Cooper by kidnapping his wife Kate, and Zorak led a small team of men to the tobacco fields of Virginia to plant the seeds of Plan 1. Zorak and company encountered an assembled group of United States government agents, which included CIA Agent White. Although ambushed, Zorak had no trouble killing four G-Men himself in a matter of minutes. Agent White later recounted that he had a "very distinctive laugh". Although Agent White escaped, apparently Zorak captured one of the G-Men survivors, who revealed that they had been tipped off in advance that his team would be there at the tobacco fields. He quickly deduced that only Zerrath could have used their secret plant within the US government - Zagim, known as FBI Assistant Director Smith - to make such an order. Enraged, Zorak used a hologram-based communications device to speak to Zerrath, who was by then in the middle of his confrontations with Agent Cooper over the Sapphire of Agartha. Zorak proudly announced he was "going to tell Master Zun" about Zerrath's betrayal, and promised he would deal with him personally after Master Zun was through with him. Zorak apparently returned to Agartha following this operation to the surface. While speaking with Zella following the apparent death of Zerrath, Master Zun revealed that Zorak would be joining her on the surface soon to lead the full Plan 1 effort. Personality and Traits Zorak is a vainglorious, diabolical madman bent on conquering the surface of the Earth. He is completely convinced of his own superiority over all other forms of life, perhaps except for Master Zun. He holds a special disdain for "the stupid surface-dwellers", whom he considers to be especially inferior. Appearances * Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis of the Men From Within The Earth '' (Trailer B only) * ''Diabolical Tales: Part III - Betrayal of the Men From Within The Earth Behind The Scenes Zorak is played by Don Gerron. He also plays Master Zun in all three Diabolical Tales ''movies as well as FBI Agent Nicholson in ''Diabolical Tales: Part II. Don Gerron is also producer and visual effects artist/animator on the Diabolical Tales ''series. Mr. Gerron originally appeared as Zorak in the title role of ''The Man From Within The Earth Trilogy, where he also played Master Zun and FBI Agent Nicholson. Don Gerron is the only actor to continue to play all three of his roles from the original Man From Within The Earth ''Trilogy into the ''Diabolical Tales ''Series, and has appeared in all six movies. In the ''Diabolical Tales ''Series, Zorak first appeared in flashbacks and as a hologram in ''Diabolical Tales: Part III. ''He also appeared in Trailer B for ''Diabolical Tales: Part I. Media Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis Of The Men From Within The Earth - Trailer B Category:Characters